


Freefall

by anamuan



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Chapter 256, Foot Fetish, Licking, M/M, Missing Scene, Mo Guan Shan POV, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 05:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamuan/pseuds/anamuan
Summary: It's still there, though, picking at the edge of his conscious attention: a rolling pressure from the back edge of his instep in a line up to the ball of his foot, as hot as He Tian's breath—and he realizes it's He Tian'stonguelicking out between parted lips, sliding over the sensitive skin on the bottom of his foot.





	Freefall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionheart/gifts).

> Set to take place in [chapter 256](https://yaoi-blcd.tumblr.com/post/178128919630/old-xian-update-of-19-days-translated-by)

He Tian's eyes slit open when Guan Shan's foot settles across his face. "Shit," Guan Shan has just the time to think, freezing in place like a deer in headlights, pure panic seizing him. He knows he's in trouble—no, no, he knew he was in trouble the moment He Tian's face...!—the moment He Tian's hand comes up (faster than Guan Shan's spinning mind can follow, faster than he has any right to be when he was dead to the world not two minutes before) and closes, deceptively light, around Guan Shan's ankle.

The instant skin hits skin, Guan Shan tries to pull away. It's far too late, of course. He Tian's grip closes like a steel trap; Guan Shan struggles vainly and loses his balance, and at first he's too busy trying to get away and trying to stay upright to pay attention to the sliding sensation against the sole of his foot. 

He Tian stares up at him, gaze heavy, full of heat, and Guan Shan's trapped by that too, unable to look away. That expression in He Tian's eyes—it's as dangerous as the rest of him, and Guan Shan finds himself stilling, caught, staring back, frozen like some kind of prey animal facing down teeth, while it burns him up from the inside. It's hard to think about anything else when He Tian looks at him like that.

It's still there, though, picking at the edge of his conscious attention, that sliding pressure, but it isn't until it repeats—too strong to be ticklish, a rolling pressure from the back edge of his instep in a line up to the ball of his foot, as hot as He Tian's breath—that he realizes it's He Tian's _tongue_ licking out between parted lips, sliding over the sensitive skin on the bottom of his foot. 

The realization crashes into him, sends him reeling, falling off a cliff: He Tian _licking_ the sole of his foot, slippery trail of spit left behind, and his lips pressed to either side, He Tian's hot gaze still boring into him, and Guan Shan's suddenly hard enough to hammer nails. He Tian lifts his foot a few bare millimeters, just enough to feel the shock of cooler air against his wet skin, the skin that He Tian's tongue was just trailing over—and then He Tian pulls his foot back to his face, and presses a kiss to his instep, eyes still locked with his, and Guan Shan's dick twitches so hard He Tian could probably see it move. 

Embarrassment crawls up Guan Shan's face like a flag, but he doesn't make any further attempt to break free. He Tian has him pinned with his stare, the heat of it keeping him in place as surely as the weight of He Tian's body any of the many times he's manhandled Guan Shan. The fingers wrapped around his ankle tighten briefly as He Tian drags his foot down a little. He Tian parts his lips wider and mouths around the ball of Guan Shan's big toe. Guan Shan sucks in a ragged breath, desperate even to his own ears— 

And then He Tian sets his teeth to the ball of Guan Shan's foot and bites down, and Guan Shan's cock jumps again while a noise that can only be described as a whine escapes his throat. 

The heat on Guan Shan's face burns brighter, until it's hotter than He Tian's palm against his ankle, until it's almost as hot as He Tian's mouth on him, teeth a bright prick of pain that only serves to reinforce how soft and wet He Tian's tongue had been. Guan Shan swallows heavily, half-scared, half-hopeful that He Tian will keep going, that he'll get to _see_ He Tian's tongue snake out between red lips and flick over the skin of his toes. That he'll get to feel He Tian's wet mouth wrapped around him. That He Tian might drag him up onto the bed using the hand clamped around his ankle, urge him to kneel up over He Tian's face, and— 

Realization of what he's been thinking reignites Guan Shan's fight to pull anyway. He Tian's hold, like his stare, doesn't waver as he presses another open-mouthed kiss to Guan Shan's foot, just the edge of his pink tongue visible between his lips, making Guan Shan feel lightheaded with something he won't even name to himself— 

And then He Tian abruptly releases his ankle and Guan Shan, struggling, falling headlong into something _terrifying_, overbalances. 

Face crimson, hard as a post, wet staining the front of his sweatpants, still feeling the phantom sensation of He Tian's mouth on his sole, He Tian's eyes pulling him in— It takes Guan Shan way too long to realize that he's actually crashed to the ground, head only saved from injury by a pile of his own dirty laundry. 

Guan Shan's not a coward, but he knows when he's facing an enemy he can't possibly defeat. He flees on shaky legs, passing the other boys in his living room in a daze, and locks himself in the bathroom. Two sets of walls aren't nearly enough to keep thoughts of He Tian out of his head, but he'll take what little refuge he can.


End file.
